Thank you, Professor Snape
by Pinkpanther
Summary: Prof. Snape receives a letter that thanks him for being an inspiration. Sweet little ficlet, no romance. COMPLETE R&R!
1. A letter arrives

Thank you, Professor Snape By Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Severus Snape and Hogwarts are created by J. K. Rowling. Anything else that may be recognized from the Harry Potter books does not belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today had been harrowing day. The students had been irritating as usual and been docked the usual number of points. Professor Severus Snape wiped his forehead wearily as he sat at the dinner table. Yet again, he had had to clean up the mess of an exploded cauldron. Yet again, he had had to save the students from an early death because of their own lack of concentration and inability to follow simple instructions. How much would it take to make them understand that a recipe that specifically called for one cup of rattlesnake venom does not require two and a half? Especially when there were huge red letters at the bottom of the page warning "Important: do not change amounts in any way." After all this, they still had the gall to say "But professor..." It was enough to drive anybody mad. A flapping sound made everyone look up. A solitary express owl had flown in with a letter tied to its feet. Everyone pointed and all the students started chattering. After all, normally the post came with breakfast, and it was rare that a parent used an express owl that would deliver at any time of day. Some looked at it with worried expressions, others with outright fear. What if it was bad news? Instead, it came closer and closer to the Head table. Oh no. Thought Snape. It looks like the letter's - Plop! Mine. Finished Snape. It had landed neatly in his lap. Immediately, all the students stared at him. He shot them a sneer and stood up. "I will read this in the privacy of my chambers. Please excuse me." This, he directed at Dumbledore. "Of course." As Professor Snape walked out the door, he heard the whispers of two students who said "Wonder what that is." "Don't know, but I hope it's something bad." "Whatever it is, it couldn't be anything good. Nothing good ever comes to him. Why should it? He hasn't done anything -" Snape left the Great Hall. Entering his chambers, he sat down at the spartan desk and looked apprehensively at the letter. He ran a quick scan to detect any curses that might be attached. Seeing none, he opened it and read the opening.  
  
Professor S. Snape Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Professor Snape, I'm writing this letter to thank you.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow but was intrigued enough to read on. 


	2. that cheers him up

Last night, at the International Society of Potions Research and Development gala, I was awarded two honours: my doctorate degree of Potions Analysis and the Crystal Cauldron award for the doctoral thesis project most likely to benefit Wizard-kind . I was also awarded a position as the head scientist at the ISPRD research laboratories beginning immediately. Why I am Itelling you all this? Years ago, when I was a first year student at Hogwarts, you gave us your introductory speech on the "subtle science and exact art of potions making". Back then, when all us eleven-year olds were simply too young to understand. I will admit it Professor, that even I, a dedicated Ravenclaw, giggled and joked through some of your classes. I'll even admit that even I was angry as you yelled at us for not getting the recipe exactly right. But, this all changed when I was in my fourth year. Perhaps you don't remember it, but the incident was the turning point of my life. Thatday, one of the younger students unknowingly ate some peanuts, something she was deathly allergic too. I was talking to Madam Pomfrey when you brought her into the hospital wing. You then rushed off to your office again. I thought then that you were being cruel and heartless, abandoning a young eleven-year-old. Madam Pomfrey and I worked to keep her alive but we almost lost her as she started to swell and hyperventilate. Then, you came back in, with a smoking goblet. You forced the liquid down the girl's throat and immediately, she stopped choking. You left right after we were sure she was better. Before that day, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. I had thought about this and that, about going into the Ministry or maybe working in a store. But that day, what I witnessed changed my life. I knew then that whatever I did, it would have something to do with Potions. I too, wanted the ability to help people immediately, to relieve pain and suffering. Why then, didn't I become a MediWizard? I considered but then I thought, I enjoyed the complex problem solving that went on in the laboratory. I liked the systematic approach, the cold clear logic that was the key to every potion. I also wanted to reach out to help more people, and create something that would help others even beyond my lifetime. Now that I had an actual long term goal to work towards, I immersed myself into my potions studies. I tracked every new development that happened in the academic potions journals and performed experiments see for myself what the outcomes would be. Looking back, I now realize that the bad temper you displayed really stemmed from the frustration of not being able share the beauty of this art with any of your unappreciative students. I didn't understand until now, that the yelling and threatening were really for our own good, that because of them, we all worked harder in your subject than anything else and learned so much more. You were my inspiration, Professor Snape. Where I am today is all because of you. Every accomplishment I do, every ounce of recognition I receive is all thanks to your teaching when I was your student. What else can I say?  
  
With sincere thanks and appreciation,  
  
Isabelle de Wynter, P.D. ~~~~~~~ Snape looked up from the letter. It was a comfort to know that besides Dumbledore, there was a non-Slytherin who did not hate him. Yes, this was the first letter anyone had ever sent him, that expressed appreciation for what he did. Standing up, he tucked the note carefully into a little wooden box and double-locked it for safekeeping. After all, even a Slytherin professor could use a bit of cheering up at times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ To Aeryn Alexander and snapefan51, thank you so much for your positive reviews! You really brighten my day! To anyone else who may be reading this, please review! It truly does make my day. :) 


End file.
